I'm Gonna Hurt You Good
by D-DarkAngel
Summary: Felt like sharing and leaving you off with a cliffy, want you to thirst for more  *evil laugh*    Don't own either Matt or Mello.


Paring: MattxMello  
Fandom: Death Note  
Warning: Yaoi, malexmale, don't like don't read _or_ comment  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters therein, only wishful thinking on my part.

Slamming the door shut he eyed the blond guy laying tied up on the bed across from him. Creaking from the leather cuffs around his wrists could be heard faintly as the body writhed. Ropes snaking their way around legs down spreading a pert ass where a 8" strap on dildo was fastened further up a smooth chest. Standing to admire his work for just a second longer he moved closer.

Small moans could be heard from behind the newly bought gag as the blonde twitched moving his hips down towards the mattress this causing the rope around the base of his cock to tighten just enough to be painful.

"Enjoying yourself?" Matt asked, smirking down at his bound and gagged lover. "Told you I'd punish you if you went out of line..." Reaching into his pocket he sat down at the end of the bed lightening up a cigarette. Licking his lips smiling wickedly he pushed at the strap on dildo vibrating deep within his lover with the tip of his boot eliciting a deep moan from the blonde who struggled against the ropes holding him.

"Forget it love, you ain't going no where," pushing the toy deeper in he chuckled as Mello pushed his hips back arching his head back into the pillow. "Oh, Mello, you _like_ this don't you, you little slut."

Matt, getting up, crawled in between Mello's legs resting a hand beside his face looking him over. Taking a long drag of his cigarette he blew the thick smoke down Mello's face, having his eyes water up licking at the tears rolling down his face.

"Mm, Mello, I'm gonna fuck you," licking at the blondes ear he continued, "I'm going to fuck you until you don't know right from wrong, up from down. I'm going to make sure every inch of your skin will be marked, that you wont ever want any one else, you will belong to none other than me..." licking at Mello's neck he felt his own excitement grow as he bit into the soft flesh. Pushing his knee against the toy he grazed a finger down Mello's swollen member having him strain against the ropes as he groaned out.

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna hurt you good." Matt cooed into Mello's ear having the body underneath him shiver.

Continuing where he left off, Matt grabbed onto a fistful of Mello's hair biting down his neck viciously having the other guy whimper, but that didn't stop Matt. Sliding down he sucked at a hard nipple kneading it between his teeth while pinching the other enjoying the helpless whimpers , moans and writing from his lover underneath.

While giving the other nipple the same attention he slid a hand down to the toy buried deep within Mello, teasingly circling his finger around the puckered hole increasing the vibrations on the toy as he slid a finger inside. Smiling at the feel of the muscle tensing up he let go of the tormented nipple sliding yet a finger inside teasing the prostate mercilessly the cuffs creaking violently and the ropes straining heavy moaning being heard overhead.

"Hmm, now what to do with you?" Matt pondered slowly extracting his fingers, Mello's chest heaving heavily. "Ah! Yes, say hello to your new friend, Mello," Matt smiled holding a whip in his hand, gently caressing it across Mello's ass and up his thighs.

Smirk getting wider at seeing Mello's pleading look in his eye Matt let the whip make swift contact with Mello's skin. At first Mello would try and shy away from the whip whimpering behind the gag, but as it continued his whimpering turned to moans and quiet mewling.

"Like this do you, you slut?" Matt teased, hitting a little harder. Caressing the whip across Mello's jaw he gave his ass a few smacks with his hand bending down unclasping the gag.

In between big gulps of air Mello looked at Matt.

"Please, I can explai-" The handle of the whip smacked across Mello's face making his lip bleed.

"You will hold your tongue if you know what's best for you." Matt said coldly, bending down lapping at the bleeding lip while slowly releasing Mello from the cuffs lifting him up only to have them bound on the back.

"And we can't have you try and crawl away now can we?" Matt almost chuckled at this as he drew forth a spreader bar fastening it just below Mello's knees.

Crawling in front of Mello again he at long last let his throbbing member free from the restriction of his pants letting out a sigh of relief. Grabbing a fistful of the blondes hair he guided his head towards his cock pushing the head against his lips feeling a tongue darting out to lick tentatively. Lips opened the tongue swirling around the head now making Matt moan quietly, feeling teeth ever so gently scraping across the glans as he was sucked into the hot wet mouth. Not being able to stand the torture he tugged at the blondes hair pushing himself further into the depths, Mello's tongue swirling around his member sucking hard. Not giving a damn he began thrusting into that delicious mouth not really caring much for the small protests ensuing tugging harder at the hair pushing himself down deeper yet.

Moaning deeply feeling teeth scraping down the length of his cock he reached down to unfasten the strap-on now fully fucking his lovers mouth not minding the tears rolling down the sides of Mello's cheeks showing himself down deep as he emptied himself down the blondes throat.

Pulling back the blonde fell to the mattress coughing and spluttering, cum dripping down from the side of his mouth.

"You... sick.." Mello coughed, glaring at Matt,"son of a bitch!"

"Tsk, tsk, play nicely Mello," Matt chided, shaking his head slightly.

Moving behind Mello, Matt rubbed his half-hard length against the blondes ass leaning down he nibbled at his ear.

"Besides, you liked it," Biting at the earlobe he slid his hand down to the aching member of Mello's, "and about to explode too aren't we?"

"Nnh, you sick, twisted, sad-" Mello's rambling came to an end as Matt pushed his thumb against the head of Mello's cock having him cry out, trying to writhe away whimpering and moaning into the mattress.

"Thought so." Matt said, biting his way down Mello's neck pushing him further down by placing a hand between his shoulder blades.

Letting go of Mello's cock he gently let his hand slide and caress across a hip, further down a buttock to tease at the already abused entrance now void of any toys.

"Bet you miss having something to fill you up good, don't you?" Leaning down he licked at the blondes back feeling as the body quivered arching further down towards the mattress. "Beg for it."

Matt let go watching as hands were clenched a jaw tensing up. Matt knew Mello hated to beg- especially for something such as this. Chuckling at the blush evidently creeping onto the blondes cheeks Matt tilted his head.

"Come now, plead for me to take you," picking up the whip he let it smack across a firm thigh having Mello jump and whimper at the sudden pain, "beg for me to fuck you so deep I'll never get out again," striking again, he could just make out a breathy please, but he wasn't satisfied, "say you want it, say please."

"Nnha, Matt..." groaning as the whip licked across his already flaming ass, he gulped in air trying to will away the tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes.

Caressing the whip across bright red skin, Matt sighed, cooing down at Mello.

"What is it, Dear?"

"Please..." Mello mumbled, still fighting to hold the tears at bay.

"Please what?" Matt asked authority clear in his voice as he lifted up Mello's face with the handle of the whip looking down at him.

"Please, f-fuck me," blushing hard Mello tried looking away but Matt only grabbed onto his chin not letting him do any such thing.

"Is that all you've got, slut?"

"I-I'm not a-"

Grabbing Mello's face painfully he leaned down close his voice dark.

"Answer my question Slut."

Smirking at the dumbstruck face in front of him Matt let go of Mello's face who still looked at him.

"...I..." Mello started and Matt arched an eyebrow mildly interested, wondering what he'd hear next.

Mello hung his head swallowing hard, then took a deep breath looking up his eyes a deeper shade of blue than usual, lips swollen and red, blush tinting his cheeks as he looked up directly into Matt's eyes.

"Please fuck me, use me, abuse me, I'm yours to do with as you please, I'm... yours..."

Smirking he let the tips of his fingers grace across the lusty face and across swollen lips having the blue eyes swallow him up for a second.

"Who am I to deny..."

Taking a hold of the blondes slim hips he slammed right in to the hilt not letting him getting any time to adjust he pulled out slamming right back in. Enjoying the delicious way the tight entrance gripped around his cock he rammed himself in roughly digging his fingers into the hips, sure to leave ugly bruises. Right now he didn't care much though as he kept ramming into that tight heat panting into Mello's soft hair licking at his temple as a sweat drop formed like it was the sweetest nectar not letting it escape.

Removing the spreader-bar and some of all the rope he turned Mello to lay on his back. Crushing his lips against the blondes in a heated kiss he continued fucking him relentlessly moaning against his throat. The pleads escaping Mello's lips were ignored as he groaned spilling his seeds deep within the blonde.

"I beg you, mha, please, wanna.." Mello got caught off as Matt dived in for yet another rough kiss as he hoisted Mello up into his lap having him ride him.

Mello clearly straining against the ropes binding him panted heavily, his eyes big and pleading as he lifted his hips.

"Mmh, you really think you deserve this?" Matt asked thrusting into that tight ass fingering the rope around Mellos throbbing and leaking cock, making for the one thing keeping the blonde from coming.

"Please... oh, ple-please," the blonde moaned, Matt feeling how Mello tightened his ass around his member making him groan throwing his head back.

"K-keep that up," Matt panted, biting at his lip, "and I might."

Mello not wasting time sped up, enjoying how he could make Matt lose it being tied up as he was. Tightening his muscles further around the cock buried inside of him, fingers digging into his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin, moaning echoing off the walls, kisses getting more urgent, more needing.

Teeth sank into a shoulder as the rope was released and that was just about all Mello registered as he forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to do anything but feel as wave after wave of pure ecstasy rushed over him.

Matt wrapped his arms about the blonde untying his arms gently massaging them, as he slowly came down from the heights of orgasm panting hard. Mello sank into the embrace not even bothering to move one inch caring less about the sticky mess on his stomach and chest.

Gently laying Mello onto the mattress Matt sighed.

"You're so dirty, Mello, you're a mess."

Blearily Mello looked up at Matt.

"You made me that way."

"Hmm that might be," leaning down, he kissed his exhausted lover gently, "and I like it."

Matt felt arms wrap around his neck pulling him down. Pulling away from the kiss a little Matt gave a lewd smile.

"Who's your daddy?"

Not being prepared he felt hand push and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
"Get real." Mello grumbled, pulling the covers over his head hearing his lover chuckle. Seconds later Matt scooted underneath them as well spooning up behind Mello who sighed contently falling asleep arms holding him tightly.

**- The End -**


End file.
